First Morning Together
by NotWriteInTheHead
Summary: Emily smiles, moving to trace small circles on Paige's back, the smile turning to a smirk when she remembers why there weren't any offending articles of clothing covering Paige's flawless skin. They had sex for the first time. And a second and a third time. And while they might not have been perfect, it definitely was. And she wouldn't change a moment of it.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pretty Little Liars, [insert something witty to make you laugh here].

The rating is mostly just in case, though there is a...well, just read it please.

* * *

**First Morning Together**

* * *

Emily is lying on Paige's bed, head leaning on her propped up elbow. She's been watching Paige sleep for the last hour. Looking at her, the sunshine spilling on her face, hair splayed every which way, and the sheet barely covering her naked back, Emily decides instantly this is her favorite Paige look. She can't see her face, but Emily can practically _feel _the happiness, the calm radiating off of her girlfriends body. The tension that she has come to occasionally associate with Paige is gone, a beautiful peacefulness taking it's place.

Emily smiles, moving to trace small circles on Paige's back, the smile turning to a smirk when she remembers why there weren't any offending articles of clothing covering Paige's flawless skin. They had sex for the first time. And a second and a third time. And while_ they_ might not have been perfect, _it _definitely was. And she wouldn't change a moment of it. Not the sloppy kisses or the sometimes awkward head positioning. Not the clumsy, hesitant fingers or the almost constant reassurances.

Because there were also the soft, lingering kisses and well placed hands caressing her face. Fingers that danced across her skin, leaving trails of fire in it's wake and whispers of 'I love you.' and 'Tell me what you want.' It was perfect in it's imperfection. And seeing Paige now, so unguarded and relaxed and knowing she maybe had something to do with it fills her up with a pride she never knew she could feel. And she wants to feel it again and again.

Emily pulls her arm back when Paige's alarm goes off. She frowns, glancing at the clock, the bright green numbers reading six-thirty.

Paige shoots an arm out to turn it off, grumbling unintelligibly under her breath. There's some rustling with the sheets, then _finally, s_he turns and Emily can see her face, her eyes big and her smile wide. Emily let's out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Hi," Emily says, eyes staring intently into Paige's

"Hi," Paige whispers back shyly.

Emily's eyes dart to the clock again, before falling back on Paige. "Six-thirty is a little early on a Saturday, don't you think?"

Paige shrugs. "I like to get a run in sometimes. I guess I forgot to switch it off last night when...well, you know."

Emily nods. She tries to keep the smile that's threatening to come out, not wanting to embarrass Paige more than she already seemed to be, her cheeks turning a darker shade of red every second that passed by.

It must not have worked, Paige hiding her face in her pillow.

Emily laughs and pulls Paige's face towards her and away from the pillow. "Don't hide from me Paige."

"Sorry."

Emily kisses her forehead, running her fingers over Paige's eyebrows. "Are you okay?" She meant to ask her last night, but she was too tired to do anything but sleep. She knows it was Paige's first time ever and she also knows, from experience, how unsure you can be with how you did or if you lived up to any past sexual relationship. She knows is she needs to, she'll do for Paige what Maya never did for her.

Paige's eyes meet hers, bright and open and grins. "I'm great. It's just..." she trails off, pulling the sheet tighter around her body and sitting up.

Emily does the same. "It's just...what?"

Paige let's out a nervous chuckle and shakes her head. "This is weird."

Emily smiles and moves the hair out of Paige's eyes. "It's not weird. It's just...new. This is our first morning -"

"After," Paige finishes for her, chuckling again.

"No. Together," Emily corrects her. Morning after just doesn't sit well with her. "It's our first morning _together_."

Paige nods, "fine." She looks around her room, before her eyes are back on Emily. "So, what were you doing?"

Emily squints. "When?"

"Before I woke up. You don't look like someone who just got an accidental six in the morning alarm ringing in her ears?"

"I wasn't -" Emily stops when Paige raises an eyebrow at her. "I was watching you."

Paige ducks her head. "Why?"

"Because," Emily uses both her hands, the sheet falling away from her body, to lift Paige's face. "I couldn't help myself. You're really beautiful in the morning, you know."

Paige doesn't respond, her eyes darting from Emily's shoulders to her chest and back again.

Emily smirks. "It's okay to look, Paige. I mean, we did..." Emily trails off then, as she sees the unmistakeable look of passion and lust being held in her girlfriend's smoldering eyes. It excites her how Paige isn't bothering to hide how turned on she is. Not like before. It's then, that Emily realizes, this isn't just their first morning together. This is the first time they can not only openly look at each other with that undeniable craving, but now they know what it can feel like when they give into it. And it takes Emily's breathe away.

Before she can comprehend anything, Paige's lips are crashing into hers and pushing her back onto the bed, arms locked on either side of her. Emily is having none of that and wraps her arms around Paige, sighing in content when the weight of her girlfriends body fully rests on her and their breast press together in a deliciously satisfying way.

Paige's mouth leaves Emily's to slowly kiss her way down her body, nipping and sucking at her leisure. Emily's breath hitches in her throat and her hips buck up on their own accord when Paige's lips brush her stomach. Paige chuckles against her, throwing an arm around her hips and pushing them back down. Emily wants to scold her for laughing right now, but Paige's fingers are stroking her thigh and Emily thinks she can laugh all she want as long as she doesn't stop what she's doing. Emily's eyes squeeze shut and a loud moan escapes her lips when she feels Paige's hot breath dip lower and lower, making her legs go limp.

Just as Emily is about to physically make Paige move and do _something _to ease the almost painful throbbing in between her legs, a phone goes off and before Emily can protest, Paige pulls back, sitting up, her eyes glazed and breathing heavy.

Emily blows out a breathe in annoyance. At the phone. At whoever she was going to kill later that thought it was acceptable to call this early in the morning. At Paige, who managed to wind her up and was now leaving her hanging. No, screw that. "Paige, just ignore it," she says, throwing an arm out and patting Paige's thigh. "Can you please just..." she trails off, embarrassed all of a sudden over the whiney tone in her voice.

Paige grabs her hand and pulls her up. "There's a spare toothbrush in the bathroom mirror if you need it. And I can get you a towel, if you want to take a shower."

"Paige."

Paige shakes her head.

Emily licks her lips and sighs. She figures Paige has her reasons. Reasons that have absolutely nothing to do with her personal hygiene or a phone interruption. But she's is still disappointed their possible morning sex got cut short. She decides to play along despite her frustration, sexual and otherwise. "You don't find my morning breath sexy?"

"Em, you know that's not it," Paige says, kissing Emily's hand.

"Then what exactly is it?"

Paige avoids her eye. "I, um..." She gets up from the bed, grabbing a shirt and throwing it over her head. "I'll get your towel," she says, making her way towards the door.

"Paige!" Emily calls out, but it falls on deaf hears, Paige already half out the door. She sighs. "I guess I'm taking a shower then."

* * *

Emily is drying her hair after a much needed and intentionally long cold shower, when the unmistakeable smell of bacon wafts into the bathroom. She hangs the towel on the rack and makes her way downstairs. When she reaches the kitchen, she's greeted with her second favorite Paige look. Her girlfriend is singing along with the radio, shifting back and forth as she fusses over the stove.

Emily smiles, crosses her arms and enjoys the show.

When Paige turns around, she drops the spatula she's holding and grabs onto the handle of the pan, just barely making it to the counter and plopping it down.

Emily holds onto the laugh that is trying to make it's way out.

"Emily! Hey!" Paige clears her throat. Her voice not as loud when she speaks again. "Um, you're done."

Emily nods. "And you're cooking."

Paige looks down at the pan. "Yeah, I uh...I just thought- Um, are you staying for breakfast?"

Emily closes the distance remaining distance to Paige, wrapping her arms around Paige's waist. "I'll stay for as long as you'll have me," she says, meaning more than what her girlfriend was asking. She kisses her lightly on the lips and moves the bangs out of her eyes. "Paige, you don't have to be nervous. We're still the same people we were before...we're just...better. Closer. More in love."

Paige let's out a breath and wraps her arms around Emily. "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just...you."

"What about me?"

Paige grins. "I'm standing in the middle of my kitchen, holding the only girl I've ever loved, after we had the most perfect night," she ducks her head. "And almost morning," she shakes her head, before bringing her eyes to meet Emily's again. "And it's you." Paige affectionately rubs Emily's back. "I can't get over it. I don't know if I'll ever be over it."

Emily closes her eyes and leans her head against Paige's. "You don't have to get over it, Paige. I'm not going anywhere. Not if I have anything to say about it." With her eyes still closed, Emily leans forward and kisses whatever her lips touch. "And we can have a million other days just like this," she whispers, opening her eyes. "You don't have to get over it, but you don't have to be so surprised that I'm with you either. I'm as in awe of you as you...seem to be of me."

Paige is quiet for a long time, just looking back at her. She smiles after what seems like hours and turns around. "So, you're staying for breakfast then?" A beat. "I need to know whether or not I should make more bacon, you know you can eat a whole package yourself."

Emily's mouth hangs open in surprise. "Excuse me, that was one time and it was all you fault. You asked me if I wanted to work out with you, I didn't realize you're a part-time drill sergeant."

Paige laughs and turns around, pointing a spoon at her. "And it was all for nothing, you basically ate a small animal afterwards."

"Ugh." Emily looks around for something to throw at her girlfriend, her eyes falling on a dish towel. Paige snatches it away before she has a chance to grab it.

Paige waves it at her. "You cannot hurt the chef. Now get out and go find something to do, you're distracting me."

Emily pouts. "Can I at least have a kiss before you make me fend for myself."

"What are you talking about, I'm making you b-"

Emily cuts her off with a hard kiss to her mouth. She let's it linger long enough for Paige to moan in her ear. She pulls back, grinning. "I think I'll watch Rudy while I wait." She gives Paige another quick peck, before bouncing off into the living room.

"Wait...Em!? You can't just – ugh."

Paybacks a bitch.

* * *

.

I know what you're thinking, man that title is creative as hell. Well, I like this one more than I like the other two. The first thing that popped into my head at 'Firsts' was obviously their first time. And then I thought that's been done before and I don't write smut and then this came out. Idk how well I wrote that little heated make out type thing and as long as you're not totally disappointed, I'll call it a win. As always, thanks for reviewing, favoriting, reading but being too scared or not having time to do anything but read it. I've been there, done that and while I'd like the feedback, no harm, no foul. I appreciate the thoughts.


End file.
